Scars May Heal, but They Never Fade
by lightmyfire2254
Summary: "WHAT! WHERE GOING BACK TO MINNESOTA!" we yelled. "Yes, you boys need to finish your senior year back home at your old high school." Mrs. Knight replied. What has happened to the school they once knew? What happened to all of the nice kids they grew up with? What has Logan been hiding from the rest of the band? Will they do the wrong thing just to fit into the crowd? LoganxOc
1. Chapter 1

Scars

By: Lightmyfire2254

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own the story line and Jordyn

Also please excuse any grammar or typos I'm only in the 8th grade.

Summary: "WHAT! WHERE GOING BACK TO MINNESOTA!" we yelled. "Yes, you boys need to finish your senior year back home at your old high school." Mrs. Knight replied. What has happened to the school they once knew? What happened to all of the nice kids they grew up with? What has Logan been hiding from the rest of the band? Will they do the wrong thing just to fit into the crowd? LoganxOc

~At the Palm Woods~

"Boys, we need to talk," Mrs. Knight said. The Big Time Rush boys sat on their orange couch in their apartment. Gustavo and Kelly sat across from the boys, "Dogs, you're going back to Minnesota. I don't see the passion in your music anymore, so where sending you back to your roots to find that passion."

"WHAT! WHERE GOING BACK TO MINNESOTA!" we yelled, we all love L.A. and we didn't want to leave.

"Yes, you boys need to finish your senior year back home at your old high school." Mrs. Knight answered, "Go start packing boys."

A week later in Minnesota

Logan's POV

I know I should be grateful for getting to come back home, but I don't want to be here. I know I sound selfish, but there were no good memories that have come from being at school. I sigh as we walked into the front door, our first time back into what I called hell. We made our way through the halls, to see everyone freeze at the sight of us. A stamped of fan girls and some fan boys tackled us right in the middle of the hallway. I looked around all the girls to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Right behind the blue lockers stood, her black hair reached her mid back and her icy blue eyes made me melt at the sight of her. I am also ashamed of my last comment I made, but it's true, she's the definition of beauty.

"Logan, Logan, LOGAN!" a blond slut screamed into my face, this girl seemed very familiar, oh right that girl's name is Molly. Her gaze followed mine till she saw the girl I was staring at. Molly snapped her manicured fingers; five football players came behind her, "That little slut is tainting my Logan's eyes. Please dispose of the worthless piece of trash." Molly led the boys over to the girl, her eyes widened when she saw Molly and her gang of jocks walk up to her. The football guy slammed his fist right into her gut, she doubled over from the pain. Molly pulled her hair up so she would look at her in the eyes, "You little slut how dare you steal my Logan's attention you whore," Molly spat in her face, the boys took this as their cue to being to beat her senseless. I look over at the guys they loved the attention they were getting, unlike me who could only focus on that girl, her face was bleeding, bruises covered most of her skin. The bell rang after what had felt like forever, the jocks left once the bell rang, I looked around I may be a genius, but there is no way I remember how to get around this place. I thought about asking the girl for directions, but I realized it wouldn't be good to ask. In her position she was in she looked like a homeless child, her knees where up to her chest, her back was against the lockers, headphones in her ears, she reminded me of someone I once knew. The guys look around the hallway for someone to ask for directions, they finally notice the girl I've been staring at ever since I laid my eyes on her. They rush over to her, they are about to ask her for directions when we heard her mumbling under her breath, "Then she closed her eyes, found relief in a knife, the blood flows as she cries." I listened to her soothing voice. She opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes met mine. Abruptly she stood up and started running down the hallway towards the bathroom, she ran into the bathroom. All I could remember was the haunting, terrified look in her eyes, one that screamed of desperation and help. And I knew I couldn't give her the help she needed.

Jordyn's Pov

Hi, my name is Jordyn Williams, and you may know my name, but not my story. My story is one told to people to scare them, to humiliate me, and just to torture me in reminding me I don't have a purpose in this life. I am constantly reminded of this daily. It nags at me knowing that I'm just a fat, ugly slut and I don't deserve to live. I began my walk to school as I thought of how my life could get any worse, I guess it can, but I don't want to stay and find out. I arrive a few minutes early only to go to my locker, and see Big Time Rush show up. So what I don't care that they're here, it will only be a constant reminder that I will never be as good as them, how they're perfect, and I'm worthless. One of the boys kept staring at me, which in turn only made Molly mad at me. Her and neanderthals walked over to me and shoved me against the locker, Jack the main bully punched my stomach, making me double over from the pain. Molly pulled my hair up so I would look at her in the eyes, "You little slut how dare you steal my Logan's attention you whore," Molly spat in my face, the boys took this as their cue to being to beat me like they always do. During my beating I kept asking myself questions, _'When is enough, enough?' 'Why me?' 'Should I really go through with it?' _ The bell rang after what felt like an hour the guys scurried away so they wouldn't get caught. I felt blood run down my face, arms, and torso; all I could feel is the emotional scaring that I have been dealing with since I came to this school in the 7th grade. Who am I anymore? I feel like a shell of nothingness. I slid down the lockers and put my dark purple headphones the song 'How she feels' by Between the Tree's began to play. I thought I was alone so I began to mumble along with the words. I opened my eyes because I really needed to wash the blood off my face, but when I opened my eyes and lifted my head off of my knees I saw the BTR boys standing around me. I got up so I wouldn't get beaten up by them. I ran to the bathroom and washed the blood off my face, there really isn't a purpose in this life anymore, my mom works all day, my dad was never around, I don't have any siblings, and I get beaten up every day, this life isn't worth it anymore. I began to cry, the silent tears made me even more frustrated. I let out a frustrated yell; I tried to open a pill bottle I had in my bag. I heard the door open, the pills spilt all over the floor. I looked toward the door, and there he was in all his glory, one of the BTR boys. I slid down the wall; my breath was caught in my throat. Oh God I'm hyperventilating, yippy fucking doo! Maybe this will kill me.

Logan's Pov

I ran into the bathroom after I heard a yell erupt from it. I saw pills spilt all over the floor; she looked in my direction I could tell she really was trying to do something I wish I would have never thought about. I wrapped my arms around her petite form, her whole body trembled, "Shhh, I won't hurt you I want to help you," I whispered to her. I picked up her body and cradled her into my chest. I walked by right out the front doors, and began to walk back to my old house.

"Do you want to go to your house or mine?" I asked her quietly.

"Um, yours that is if you don't mind," her voice was horse from all the crying she had done.

"That's perfectly fine." I carried her all the way to my old house. It was a small house, but I lived here by myself. I set her down on the couch and handed her a small blanket to cover up with.

"Why? What made you want to help me? She asked me.

Thanks for reading this story; I came up with the idea yesterday. I'm also brain dead with where to go with Crushed and Created so it is on hold for a while.

Please Review

-Lightmyfire2254


	2. Chapter 2

Scars May Heal, but They Never Fade

By: Lightmyfire2254

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, brands, or songs used in this story, but I do own the story line and Jordyn

Also please excuse any grammar or typos I'm only in the 8th grade.

Summary: "WHAT! WHERE GOING BACK TO MINNESOTA!" we yelled. "Yes, you boys need to finish your senior year back home at your old high school." Mrs. Knight replied. What has happened to the school they once knew? What happened to all of the nice kids they grew up with? What has Logan been hiding from the rest of the band? Will they do the wrong thing just to fit into the crowd? LoganxOc

~Recap~

"Why? What made you want to help me? She asked me.

Logan's Pov

That was a good question why did I want to help her? I guess it's because she reminded me of myself before I became friends with Kendall, James, and Carlos in the 9th grade. I had come to the school in 3rd grade, but I wasn't noticed by them until I was in 7th grade, but I didn't want the attention they were giving me so I pushed them away. This was my biggest mistake ever. I decided to let them in and we became best friends by 9th grade. This didn't stop the bullies though, every second I was away from the guys, well let's just say I would come home every day with a new bruise or cut. Pretty soon by our 10th grade year we were a famous singing band.

"You just remind me of myself until I became part of Big Time Rush," I told her.

"Oh. So you're helping me because I'm like you? How am I like you? Your famous, an awesome singer and dancer. You could have anything or anybody you could ever want."

"I'm helping you because I know what it's like to be bullied, to feel like you're not good enough, like the world hates you, and you don't deserve to live anymore. " There was an awkward silence, I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking.

"Why did you stop me from- you know- um," I understood what she was talking about her attempt at suicide.

"Because I tried the same thing." My answer was short and to the point. She looked me in the eyes; her eyes began to glaze over with unshed tears.

"I just can't take it anymore the abuse from home and school, the feeling of being alone all of my life," a sob escaped from her throat. I moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. We stayed in this position for a while, she soon calmed down.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt," she giggled lightly. I just remembered a question I needed to ask her.

"What's your name because I never got it?"

"It's Jordyn."

"Well I'm Logan Mitchell, it's very nice to meet you," she closed her eyes with a small smile was on her face. I heard a knock on the door; moving from the position we were in I answered the door, it was the guys.

"Hey where were you Logan?" Kendall asked me. I sighed remembering that I had left school early with Jordyn.

"It's a long story," I said trying to get out of having to tell Jordyn's story.

"We've got the time," Kendall replied.

'Well while you guys were being all absorbed in the attention of the fan girls I saw a girl getting bullied by some of the jocks. She was the girl you were going to ask directions. And well she tried to overdose on pills, so I took her here so she could calm down and stuff."

"Logan, we were too paying attention, and she was perfectly fine! You just need to stay out of other people's business. She would have been fine you were overreacting, she was probably just taking some medicine for a headache," Kendall snapped at me.

"Well why don't we ask the girl Kendall because I bet Logan's lying?" James said. Kendall pushed me out of the way, and I fell to the ground. They entered the house. I sat up they had never done this before, what did I do to them? I heard them stomping around the house trying to find Jordyn. I saw a shadow move through the trees near the house.

"Jordyn!" I called out to her. She looked form around the tree.

"Logan, why were they looking for me?"

"I told them about how you tried to overdose and they didn't believe me so they went to look for you." The front door opened and Jordyn ran away from me and the guys, back to the trees.

"LOGAN! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" James yelled at me. I felt someone's fist connect with my jaw, my head snapped to the side. I felt a kick at my ribs, a shove, another kick, oh here's something new a punch. They guys left my helpless body lying on the grass; blood mixed with tears fell down my face. This hadn't happened in a while; I knew that things could only get worse for me. I slowly got up off the ground; I knew the guys would come back to the house if they wanted to find me. I just decided I needed to go home to my mom, I knew if things were going to be like they used to I would need my mother more than anything. I limped all the to my mother's house usually it was a thirty minute walk, but with the limp it made it an hour walk. When I got to the house I knocked on the door, my mother opened the door a smile on her face, "Logan your home."

"Yeah, I am," she hugged me tightly not knowing about my beating. I winced loudly when she touched one of the bruises.

"Logan, what's wrong? Why did you just wince?" before I had the chance to answer her she lifted up my shirt to revile a big black and purple bruise.

"Logan, is it starting again?" I didn't answer her, "HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL ANSWER ME!" I shut my eyes tightly the way she raised her voice reminded me of things I didn't want to remember. I flinched.

"Logan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," my mom had realized her mistake a little too late.

"Mom, you meant what you said, and it has already been said," tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered the way my father used to be. I felt her arms wrap around me as she pulled me to her; I don't remember how long I cried, but I cried for the past three years of my life in that one crying session.

"You've been so strong all of your life, and you've grown so much. I missed all of your younger years," my mother had tears streaming down her face. The house phone rang. My mother wiped her tears and answered it, "Hello, um yes he's here. Okay here he is." She handed the phone to me.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Haha it's a shame you don't remember your own father." My breath became all panicky.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm coming to see you soon goodbye, Hortense." The line went dead.

"M-m-o-m" I stuttered out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" my mother rushed into the room.

"D-d-a-a-d-s co-m-m-i-i-ng t-o-o g-et-t m-e-e-e," I sobbed.

"Shh, baby you'll be fine I won't let him hurt you."

"You're not getting in the way of me and dad if we fight," I said seriously, I didn't want my mom getting hurt. I yawned; I was so tiered so much had happened today.

"Logan, why don't you go to bed?" I hugged my mother and made my way up the stairs.

~The Next Day~

I woke up at 5:42 screaming; I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tears falling down my face. My mother rushed into the room, "Logie, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I can't take it anymore, with dad and with the guys."

"What happened with the guys?"

"Ever since we came back here they've been giving me the cold shoulder," that was the breaking point for me, more tears flooded my eyes. My mom pulled me away from her, "Logie, if they become a problem just tell me and I will talk to the principal and the police."

"No, it's fine."

"Logan, it's not fine. You're in your room crying your eyeballs out because of these people." I sniffled, trying to clear the tears from my vision. I looked at the clock next to my bed the red letters blared in the dark room 6:01.

"Mom, I need to get ready for school." She reluctantly let me out of her grasp, and left the room. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue and black checkered button up shirt, and a pair of white supra shoes. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I ran down the stairs, to leave for school.

"Bye Logie, have a good day at school," my mother called as I was halfway down the steps. I ran back up the steps gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and ran down the sidewalk. I walked the whole twenty minute walk to school where I would go through hell and back.

Guys thanks for all of the positive response to my story! Thanks to all that favored and followed my story and even people who just read it thanks!

Review please!

Till Next Time

-Lightmyfire2254


End file.
